Window treatment, namely the art of decorating the interior of a window, has been subject to fashion change over the years. Earlier in the century spring loaded pull up shades and two inch blinds called venetian blinds were in vogue. In the sixties the use of drapes rather than blinds or shades was practiced by the interior decorators of that time. In the early seventies Roman shades, which were rolled up from the bottom toward the top by a drawstring, were considered chic. In the late seventies mini-blinds, i.e. those of one (1) inch depth came into fashion as the preferred window treatment. Today the mini-blind continues to be fashionable along with the pleated shade. Pleated shades are constructed of horizontal pleats of a single piece of fabric. They operate much like the shades of old in that viewing can only take place to the extent that the shades are drawn open, i.e. raised upwardly from the bottom of the window. As is well known, blinds on the other hand offer viewing capability without the necessity of raising them upwardly. The mere traverse or the blind permits the slats to be oriented parallel to one another, thereby letting light in from the window. This is considered an advantage in view of the fact that both children and infirm persons can operate mini-blinds to change the condition from light emitting to light prevention with minimal effort in contrast to the operation of a shade or pleated shade. On the other hand many people find that they prefer the fashion appearance of the pleated shade as opposed to the overlapping slats of the mini-blind during such times as the shades are in the room darkening position.
While attempts have been made to simulate or approach the instant invention, such structures have not been devised previously. Thus reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 2,049,518 which though entitled Venetian Blind, is in fact a pleated shade.